writing_and_roleplaying_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
Roleplay Portal/X-Men/Zombie Apocalypse/Whiskers and Hydro's RP
In Seth and Avery's Room Avery: '''The door is kicked open and Avery rolls her eyes as Seth enters the room with a random, loud yell. "Can you be any louder?" She asks sarcastically. '''Seth: He was honestly tempted to turn on some metal just to be a douche. But he decided against it, propping himself next to her. "Is reading all you do?" He teased, poking her forehead. Avery: '''She glares at him after he poked her, pushing him away slightly and placing down the book. "Well, someone around here has to make up for your lack of brains." '''Seth: "Technically it only seems like I'm completely stupid cuz you're some kind of stupid genius. I'm pretty sure any kid who can figure out his freaky science powers can't be a total dipshit." Avery: '''She rolls her eyes despite what him saying being true, putting the book on her bedside table. "So whatcha been up to?" She asks. '''Seth: "Well I've gotta say, kicked ass in the Danger Room as always. Just working on impressing the grownups, PRETTY sure I'll be getting sent on a mission soon. But no big deal." Seth flexed a bit, only just realizing he was still in uniform. He was certainly hoping to impress Avery. Avery: She looks him up and down, "A mission to what? Blow up a science lab with gas bombs? How the children shall tremble in fear." She finishes sarcastically, for some reason in an obvious bad mood. Seth: "Nah, they might ship me off to England. To help protect the borders, it's basically been a warzone out there from what I heard." Seth sat down next to her, deciding not to sound completely annoyed. Something must be bothering her, excluding him. Avery: '''Avery pulls out her phone, leaning against him slightly as she scrolls through her social media. "Don't be excited, England's nothing good. In fact, it's the most godforsaken awful piece of shit on this planet." She says, her voice becoming muffled. '''Seth: "I'm lookin for action, not a damn tourist trap. Wait you've been?" He glanced over her phone, but tried to avoid being caught since girls often didn't take kindly to that. At least in his experience. Avery: She's looking at text messages now, reading each one slowly before switching to the next, getting more and more annoyed as she goes. "I've lived. I was there when the zombie orgy began." Seth: "Wait how'd ya make it outta there!? I mean I barely managed to blast my way outta Chicago." He tried not to dwell on the horrific images he saw that day. Avery: Avery gives him a look like he wasn't thinking straight. "Seth hon, I see the future. I was out of London two months before the party started." She flicks into another text conversation. "I convinced my parent's that an American holiday would be vital for my health and tada, we were out of there. They're in some five star hotel, thinking I'm in a safe-house. All safe." Seth: "You KNOW I keep forgetting that..." He groaned in embarrassment, almost punching his brain for it's lapse of judgement. "Okay so, here's the part where i ask you to do some fortune telling for me again." Avery: She rolls her eyes, back on Instagram. "It's not fortune telling, you idiot. And wouldn't you rather get occupied by...other means?" She winks at him. Seth: "Like?!" Seth crossed his arms and looked away, wanting to hide the fact a light blush met his cheeks. "No idea whatcha mean." Avery: '''She reaches over and pulls his head towards her, pressing a light kiss to his lips before leaning back. "Like Scrabble or something?" She looks at him innocently, still with her hand lazily and daintily wrapped around the back of his neck. '''Seth: "We're superpowered teens, we'd be pretty pathetic if the most we can do is play some bored game. And that's the BORING kinda bored." He rolled his eyes before capturing her lips in his own. Avery: '''She kisses him back, deepening it ever so slightly and running her fingers through his hair. '''Seth: His hands rested on her thighs, he wasn't completely in shock since they had already kissed a few times. But that didn't mean he didn't enjoy everything about it. Avery: Pulling away from the kiss, Avery presses her lips to his neck before mumbling, "So when are you going to England then?" Seth: "The mission's next week, they mostly want heavyhitters there. Fortunately I qualify, I heard they had been sending in humans to investigate. Absolutely none of them came back. But I don't know if I'm getting picked up for it yet. Avery: 'She looks at him seriously, a sad and knowing glint appearing in her eyes. "Seth, the reason they didn't come back is because they ''can't. They're dead and what if that happens to you? You're one of the only people I know here." She says, a mixture between pleading and exasperated. '''Seth: "Avery come on, I know you're the genius but I'm not a total dipshit. I know they're dead. And really babe? You're doubting the kid who can level the mansion if he tried hard enough? Granted I'd probably die too, but still." Avery: She rolls her eyes, "You can level a mansion;sure. But remember there might be other mutants there who ain't as nice as you." She looks at her manicured nails daintily before saying, offhandedly "I once had a vision of this one guy who could make you want to kill yourself just by looking at him." Then she grabs her phone again and flicks back onto her social media, considering the topic done. Seth: "Holy shit?! What else did ya see? And pfft, pretty sure I have the willpower to resist mind control ANYWAY. So come on, any vision including me? Even though I ask this question like everyday." His cocky spirit made it impossible for him to be scared, which was actually pretty silly since he never engaged another omega-level mutant in a serious fight. Avery: '''She looks at him like he is an idiot. "Nobody can resist their whole body and mind and soul telling them to kill themselves without an impressive mental block, babe. And unless your gas shit can cover that, then yes, you would die." She flips her hair daintily. "I did see a certain vision though of you...me..." Then she pulls him closer and begins making out with him again. '''Seth: His hand ran down her back slowly while he sat back, his mind getting fuzzy for a moment. "Okay do you REALLY keep seeing images of us together or is that just your slick way of flirting with me? Or...maybe just both?" His lips dangled over hers as he awaited an answer. Avery: '''A smirk appears on her lips. "Mhm, a bit of both." '''Seth: "You gotta admit, I'd make an awesome boyfriend." He tugged at her lower lip, chuckling a bit. Avery: Avery pulls away from him, looking him up and down before asking, "Well, do you wanna be?" Seth: "Come on that's a dumb question. I've literally wanted to have your babies the moment I saw you." Avery: She raises an eyebrow at him, as if to ask mentally if he is serious. Leaning forward and pecking him lightly on the lips, she replies "That's settled then. Uh, without the baby thing though." Seth: "Okay okay... I'm terrible with kids ANYWAY!" He rested his forehead against hers, unable to stop smiling. "By the by, I never really got the chance to uhm..date a chick before. BUT only cuz none of em were as great as you before y'know?" Avery: '''She holds in a laugh at how awkward he is. "You'll be fine." '''Seth: "Awesome." ENDING IT THERE! Category:Active X-Men Zombie Apocalypse Roleplays